


Neighbors Know My Name

by CaffeinatedWriter



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Genital Piercing, M/M, trans!pete, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedWriter/pseuds/CaffeinatedWriter
Summary: Pete lusts after Gary the most when he’s not doing anything at all.





	Neighbors Know My Name

Pete doesn’t think Gary thinks of himself as sexy.

Well, that’s not entirely accurate. Sexy is weird in the way that it has that specific sort of connotation that stops it from truly being synonymous with attractive. He  _knows_  for a fact that Gary doesn’t consider himself attractive nor dramatically unattractive. If he had to wager, he’d guess Gary’s honest feelings are that he just  _is_ , a collection of parts that come together in a less than interesting way.

What he really  _thinks_ , without knowing for sure, is that Gary has never tried to act in a way where he’s trying to be perceived as sexy.

And he thinks – and Pete thinks about Gary’s thought process a lot – that the reasoning behind that is likely because for all his loud, occasionally inappropriate confidence, Gary is less than comfortable in his body.

He’s always been that way, buzzing out of his skin like it wasn’t enough to contain everything he was. Even then, he’d known that there was something uncomfortable in the way Gary held himself. And that sort of discomfort hadn’t changed either really, but this was different.

There’s this disgusting, slimy sort of feeling that sits heavy in his stomach when the thought comes to mind but Gary had gone away an imploding train wreck and come back into his life a slightly calmer train wreck ten times hotter than the sun. Pete had been thoroughly charmed the second he’d set eyes on him, somehow both fuller and lankier than the last time they’d been together.

Puberty does that, apparently. Gary has voiced similar opinions on the way Pete filled out in the time they’d been apart between freshman year and college, in much cruder terms.

It’s to be expected of two people who’ve had the makings of a relationship since first grade, though Pete won’t be admitting that out loud. The point is that it’s a mutual feeling and so Pete doesn’t let himself feel too bad thinking it.

The unfortunate thing is that while Gary had only gotten hotter, he’d also become ten times more uncomfortable in his body.

It might not have been as noticeable to people who don’t know Gary as intimately as he does, without the years of learning his specific body language. It was the little things that gave it away. Most telling of all was the look of confused betrayal on his face in those private moments after his body failed to do what he told it to, often sending him bumping into furniture and stumbling over nothing.

Gary’s always been a little reckless, flinging himself into everything he did, but the clumsiness has definitely gotten worse even after years of practice in his new body. It’s…cute, he admits. He thinks it’s really endearing but it’s obvious Gary’s pretty embarrassed by it in the way he fails to effortlessly brush it off the way he can with anything else.

For his clever tongue and keen observation skills, the truth is that Gary is this awkward, clumsy ball of confused nervous energy. If Pete didn’t know better, he’d think Gary isn’t actually sure what’s happening most of the time. But then he pops up randomly relaying at least sixteen things happening around school that nobody else is talking about.

What he’s come to realize is that Gary survives by drawing attention away from himself.

Things bother him so much more than he vocalizes and Gary’s good at playing things off but Pete is better at  _noticing_.

Pete could fill a book with all the things he knows about Gary just from observation. Most of the things he knows about Gary are from observation if he’s being honest. Objectively, they’ve only just recently reached a point in their relationship where Gary is fully honest with Pete. And to be honest, the reverse is true too.

It’s hard, terrifying, trusting someone to carry the full weight of yourself. To allow it openly. And it’s fulfilling, more than he thought it could be, but it’s still new and it means that what he knows of Gary largely comes from unspoken experiences cobbled together into understanding.

This realization, Gary’s insecurity, is strange because it’s not obvious. The typical signs aren’t there and so the moment of realization had come suddenly.

Outwardly, Gary seems more than comfortable with himself. It seems like every other word out of his mouth is dripping in sexual innuendo. He has no problem baring his body for the world to see and more often than not, Pete has to fight him to put some semblance of clothing on.

It’s not the most obvious thing and so, in the beginning when he was refiguring Gary out, he’d had trouble connecting the pieces. His childhood friend, the person he knew best, was this confusing contradiction of newfound cockiness and a somewhat familiar obliviousness to the consequences of his actions.

Now, he believes he’s fit the pieces together.

Gary doesn’t think he’s sexy and so he can’t possibly imagine that his nudity or suggestive words could have any real effect. They’re a casual part of him, because he hates wearing clothes and he likes the control that comes from making a conversation risqué. It’s not really a sex thing.

When Gary wants sex, he asks for sex. It’s blunt, open, honest. Occasionally, it’s overly aggressive. Or enthusiastic, so as not to imply anything negative because while it’s not always appreciated, it’s never outside of Pete’s boundaries.

Does he come on to Pete? Only all the time, but it’s playful more than expectant. Pete doesn’t think Gary expects anything to come of it the way he does when he outright asks. He remains hopeful, Pete can definitely see that, but he’s never surprised when Pete redirects his attention.

Gary flirts but Pete can’t say he’s ever felt like Gary’s trying to seduce him and honestly, he doesn’t think Gary believes he’s capable of it.

He is, as in most things, entirely wrong.

Pete is never so turned on by Gary than when he’s doing nothing specific to instigate it. He would be lying if he said Gary’s frequently wandering hands and filthy mouth didn’t pique his interest now and again, at both appropriate and inappropriate times. He may be better at knowing that there’s a time and a place, but he’s still a young man with a hot boyfriend and  _he_   _has_   _eyes._

The victorious smile he gets when Gary realizes he’s not being shoved away is blinding and does wonderfully horrible things to Pete’s stomach, more so when that mouth is quick to occupy itself elsewhere, like he’s afraid Pete will suddenly change his mind.

(He would stop though. Pete knows he would, has witnessed it first hand, and that knowledge only makes it hotter.)

Still, all of that is nothing in comparison to Gary in moments like these.

It’s been a lazy morning after a productive Saturday. They don’t often get all their weekend chores done before Sunday night and it’d been a nice change just relaxing in the dorm, clean and ready for the week. Pete had popped out for just a minute to pee and come back to the exact same thing he’d left.

Looking at it now though, and he has to have been standing in the doorway looking for a good ten minutes now, it’s hard to believe he’d been sitting there next to Gary, completely unaware of the sight beside him.

His bottom lip is tucked firmly between his teeth, focus zeroed in on some article he’d found through six other unrelated articles and a half-hour wikipedia binge. Every once in a while, his expression changes as he reads. It’s only for a split second, surprise or humor or confusion flickering across his face.

It doesn’t really matter what it is. The genuinity of it is what gets Pete.

Gary isn’t especially put together today. He’s got a bad case of bedhead that’s only been made worse by Pete’s feeble attempt to tame it earlier in the morning. The sweatpants he’s wearing are the same ones he’s had on all weekend even though Pete had offered him a pair fresh from the dryer the night before.

Even still, Pete wants to crawl over and suck Gary’s bottom lip into his own mouth until all of Gary’s faces are aimed at him.

It’s not often that they’re in the same room and the full force of Gary’s attention isn’t on him. Even then, most of those instances are in passing between classes, in full view of people who don’t know them as well as their peers in high-school. There are times when Pete wishes Gary could be a bit calmer in his affections. More easily self-entertained. But then, there’s also these moments where Gary  _is_ focused on something else and Pete  _can’t stand it_.

So, Pete might be a little bit of a brat. He recognizes the hypocrisy of it but then, Gary is so much more of one. Pete’s allowed to be selfish too, now and again.

Now, in moments like this, he allows himself to. Allows the feeling of ‘mine, me, pay attention to  **me** ’ to take over. Act on that feeling in private moments shared between them.

In their relationship, he’s the calmer one. The one who is more outwardly rational and composed. Quiet in his affections. It’s impossible for him to be as loud about their relationship in public as Gary is. A nightmare to be as publicly physical as Gary wants, always thinking and overthinking the consequences.

He doesn’t mind the balance. Gary keeps them passionate; Pete keeps them safe.

None of that means he’s any less hot for his boyfriend.

“Gary,” he mumbles, walking over as casually as he can until his knees hit the bed. He knows his stare couldn’t have been any more heated and yet, the other boy remained unaware. Comfortable under Pete’s eyes, too sucked into the promise of new information to bother himself with questioning the prolonged gaze.

Pete is pretty sure he’s soaking through his underwear.

Gary’s sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, his phone laying in front of him. Pete crawls onto the bed with him, hands finding Gary’s thighs as he blocks the other boy’s view of the screen. His eyes trail up Gary’s chest, stupid pale and so not the hottest thing Pete’s ever seen. The force of that lie has him clenching at the fabric covering Gary’s thighs though, if Gary notices, he has nothing to say about it.

“Babe,” his boyfriend answers, sounding happy for the interruption. His eyes move from their obstructed view of the phone to meet Pete’s own as they finish their way up his body. “Get this, antelopes are-” He trails off, freezing as Pete smoothly swipes his phone off the bed.

It makes a gentle thud as it lands safely in the mess of Gary’s dirty laundry on the floor.

His silence has Pete feeling smug, sliding effortlessly into his lap and guiding one of Gary’s hands to dip into the waistband of Pete’s sweats. The wounded noise Gary lets out when his fingers meet the wet spot in Pete’s briefs covers Pete’s own soft noise and releases a fresh rush of wetness.

He’s running on instinct in this moment and prays that he doesn’t run out of bravado. This isn’t really something Pete  _does_. It’s Gary who pulls smooth moves out of thin air for the sake of getting laid, really terrible one liners that leave Pete mortified after the fact for actually working.

Pete’s more of an action person when he sets to actually get something done, though he has to wonder if this is really any better than Gary spouting filth at him. Hot and embarrassed at his own provocative behavior, there’s only one way to salvage the situation and that’s to bring Gary down with him.

Fortunately, Gary loves going down.

If Pete is easy to rile up, Gary’s basically already there. Easier than easy and eager to please.

“Oh,” Gary says, soft and awed. Pete smiles up at him, chest bursting when Gary only looks more mystified.

One of the things Pete loves most about gathering the courage to come onto Gary is that the other boy never quite knows what to do when Pete initiates. He knows, if he gave him enough time, Gary would bounce back from being caught off guard. Get with the program and demandingly take charge. And wow, there are few things Pete loves more than being caged in by Gary when he knows (wants) how it’s going to end.

But…sometimes. Sometimes that’s not really what Pete wants. Gary is a force of nature and there is something seductive about the rush of power he feels in telling that force what’s going to happen and how.

“I’m going to ride you,” he decides, quiet but unwavering. He’s not unsure, it’s not a question, and the other boy vocalizes no complaints.

He pushes Gary onto his back, moaning lowly when the abrupt action forces Gary’s thumb to rub up against his clit through the thin fabric of his underwear. The heavy press of Gary’s erection against his thighs doesn’t allow for any misunderstanding of his interest but still, his only reaction to anything that’s happening remains a wild look.

Pete is tempted to describe it as terrified.

Knowing Gary the way he does, he’s not too concerned by it. Gary has always loved things that overwhelm him until he’s a tightly strung mess, coiled and on the brink of breaking down completely. It’s always been that way and with sex, it’s easier to get him past that point. Easy to snap the carefully contained tension until he melts, a sated puddle.

Heat gathers in his cheeks, the pit of his stomach, lower. That’s real power and he’s the one that holds it. No matter what anyone has to say about his spine or lack there of, no one can argue that he’s the one person capable of taming Gary, however temporarily.

His breath hitches at the thought of it, hips rocking tight circles into Gary’s still frozen fingers.

“You’re less receptive than I thought you’d be,” Pete teases, back arching as he falls into a rhythm. It’s a little embarrassing, this being as one-sided as it is regardless of how interested he knows Gary is. The fact that Gary can be this forward all the time when he’s not sure how Pete’s going to react is really incredible.

“I’m processing,” Gary mumbles indignantly, giving a testing flex of his fingers. Pete gasps softly as he loses his rhythm in favor of grinding his hips as hard as he can into the movement of those fingers. One of his hands finds its way to Gary’s chest, both for balance and something to ground himself.

The skin is warm and his fingers twitch in time with Gary’s, threatening to dig nails into soft flesh.

He won’t hear complaints if he does but Gary prefers teeth. (Pete does too)

“We’re going to have sex,” Pete says matter-of-factly, driving the point home with another hard grind forward. With his sweats in the way, he can’t see the way the soaked fabric of his underwear clings obscenely to the curves of his cunt but there’s no doubt Gary feels it as his fingers slide along where the fabric frames the outer lips.

“Oh,” Gary repeats, choked out like he’s surprised even after getting up close and personal with the evidence of Pete’s arousal.

Pete’s cheeks remain heavily flushed as Gary continues to trace along the slick fabric, trailing slowly to the edge where it’s starting to bunch at the crease of his thigh. Fingers sneak under without hesitation, dipping in shallowly and angled in a way that prevents Pete from regaining any friction where he wants it.

It’s good, in the most basic sense, and maddeningly not even a little bit enough or what he wants. Gary Smith is an insufferable tease.

“Asshole,” Pete mutters affectionately, the rest of his comment cut off with a stuttered breath as he forces Gary’s fingers deeper with a well placed twist of his hips. So much better and well on track with what Pete has planned.

“You’re so wet. Babe, what-”

Pete cuts him off, pressing his mouth against Gary’s and giving in to his previous desire to draw the boy’s bottom lip into his mouth. Running on instinct, Pete takes it between his teeth the way Gary has countless times before and tugs gently.

It’s the distraction he’s looking for and Gary moans audibly into his mouth, whining when Pete releases him and he presses a quick kiss to the abused flesh. “Say literally anything less stupid, please,” he begs, embarrassed by his embarrassment.

Gary obviously likes it, couldn’t sound more thrilled. And Pete…he can’t deny the way the acknowledgement hits him hot and sharp and good. It’s embarrassing and he likes it but he’s still not quite there enough to let that sit without complaint.

“Less clothes,” Gary groans in something that might be a demand but sounds a lot like begging to Pete.

“Mmhm,” Pete agrees, clumsily shoving down his sweats and leaning in for a kiss simultaneously. Gary’s clean hands helps peel off his pants but of course, it’s the one sticky with his wetness that cups his face as the other boy responds to the kiss.

He can smell himself. It disgusting. Embarrassing. Drives him to follow through with drawing Gary’s lip back into his mouth again. Gary whines, loud. It’s satisfying and Pete rewards him with a sharp nip before releasing him to sit back up.

The sight that greets him is breathtaking. Same bedhead, accented in the most perfect way with glossy eyes and abused lips. He looks debauched, completely taken advantage of and Pete savors being the one to take advantage.

Gary’s a little slutty but the full force of that is known only by Pete.

Even through his sweats, he could feel the heat of Gary’s dick. Worse now that they’re off, it’s still not enough and Gary’s mostly no help in situations like these where all he can focus on is the heat between Pete’s own legs. Pete is nothing if not a problem solver though and so he scoots off him long enough to tug down Gary’s pants, ignoring the pathetic whine at the loss of contact.

They tangle cumbersomely somewhere in the expanse of Gary’s never ending limbs and the other boy just watches while Pete struggles with them.

“Help me, you giant useless boy,” Pete groans, frustration and affection tangling effortlessly in his tone.

With their combined efforts, which involves a lot of Gary nearly kicking him in the chest, they finally manage to free Gary’s legs so Pete can slot himself against the swell in Gary’s boxers. The other boy hisses like he’s in pain but his hands grab Pete’s hips to prevent him from making the mistake of thinking he should pull away.

Pete smiles down at his boyfriend as he complies with the silent demand, hips grinding down in a mindless rhythm that draws out those happy little noises Gary’s prone to during sex. His boyfriend is so loud all the time but especially in this and the dorm walls here might be marginally less thin than the ones back at the Academy, but Pete has no doubts his neighbors know when he’s getting fucked.

It’s a mortifying thought and yet, without conscious thought, he’s falling out of the rhythm again into harder, longer drags against Gary with a friction that’s beginning to border painful. He can’t tell if Gary’s starting to soak through his own boxers or if it’s Pete leaving both layers of fabric wet.

Either way, he thinks it would be so much better if there was nothing there at all. He lifts up, snorting when Gary protests and drags him back down, fingers digging into his hip. You’d think he didn’t want to move this along at all with how spectacularly unhelpful he’s being.

Funny considering how quickly he has them naked usually. Pete chooses to take it as a compliment, a sign that he’s enjoying himself.

Pete wants to enjoy himself too.

“Gary, c’mon,” he says, batting at the other boy’s hands as he lifts up again and makes quick work of peeling his briefs down his thighs. They get tossed off the bed, joining Gary’s pile on the floor.

“Pete, c’mon,” Gary mimics but he seems to catch on because he uses the time wisely to pull his own underwear off with more success than they’d had with his sweats. Pete’s laugh evolves into a soft sigh as skin meets skin, still a tease but so much better than before. Gary’s making this overwhelmed keening noise so Pete knows he agrees.

“C’mon,” Gary repeats, desperate and makes a move to reposition them. Pete bears down all his weight in protest and that probably wouldn’t do much to deter a determined Gary but he stops in this instance regardless.

Shaking his head, Pete drags himself along the length of Gary’s dick, biting down on his lip as his clit slides sharp and wonderful against the metal of Gary’s piercing. His boy had changed a lot in the time that they were apart but this change in particular was as amazing as it was inconsequential in comparison.

“No,” he chastises lightly, hovering just far enough that they’re only just touching. It’s such a Gary move and Pete understands in this moment how good it is to wield a promise like a threat. “I told you, I’m going to ride to you.”

“Please babe,” Gary begs, pupils blown wide and Pete can more feel than see the way the reminder has Gary leaking down himself. They’re in the same boat with that. Pete rocks his hips back and forth, careful to keep himself elevated as he stares down at Gary through his eyelashes.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” he asks with a confidence that comes out of nowhere. It feels silly, a voice somewhere deep down argues but Pete can’t hear it over how inexplicably attractive,  _sexy_ , he feels with this boy under him hanging on his every word. On his every movement.

Pete is always hyperaware but he allows himself this one indiscretion and moans, loud and unconcerned with the almost inaudible bang that comes from somewhere outside the room which may or may not be a response to the noise coming out of his mouth.

“Gary, I want to cum.”

“Yes,” Gary hisses, repeating it again breathlessly as Pete sinks down in a single fluid motion that has them both grabbing at each other anywhere hands can find skin. “Babe, yes, god-”

He continues to babble nonsense as Pete’s mouth finds his, the shift in position forcing the ball of Gary’s piercing to press tight against him in the best possible place. It’s too good for words, although that isn’t stopping Gary, and Pete lets himself humor the idea that Gary might have had something when he said they were made for each other all those years ago.

This was likely not what he meant but Pete feels it all the same.

Gary, despite his earlier protests, seems more than happy to lay back while Pete works them into a desperate grind-lift-drop repetition. It’s neither of them’s favorite position but it’s inarguably a good one and Pete lets himself ignore everything but the ache building and the too loud, nonsensical noises spilling from Gary.

He’s distracted by the feeling of Gary’s fingers wandering up his stomach, lingering. Pete helpfully lifts his shirt with one hand in permission, sharp exhale of breath when bigger hands move up to toy not so gently with a nipple. It’s not something he always allows but Gary’s no less skilled at it for the limitation.

“Keep your shirt up?” Gary asks, eyes firmly set on Pete’s chest as the smaller boy continues to bounce. The attention has him blushing all the way down his chest but he generously complies, bringing his free hand back down to Gary’s chest to help maintain his momentum. It’s awkward to keep up but the even more obvious flush of Gary’s face is worth the effort.

“You’re a fiend,” he huffs and it’s hard to disguise how grossly in love he is. Gary makes him sappy like he really, really isn’t normally. In no way had he ever thought a boy drooling over his chest would fill him with anything close to this disgusting soft adoration.

“You’re just so hot, baby, fuck.”

He feels it probably before Gary even realizes. The way all his muscles tense, hands finding their way back home to Pete’s thighs to press bruises into the soft skin.

Pete’s not quite there yet but that’s not uncommon and Gary’s always good for it.

“It’s okay,” he soothes, arching his back just so and it might be a little over the top but Gary seems nothing less than thrilled. “Show me. Yours. Show me.”

Gary keens and then there’s heat and Gary’s lost any semblance of control over his hip so the only thing keeping Pete from tumbling off the bed is Gary’s iron grip on his thighs. It stings and it’s incredible and the ache is beginning to become unbearable.

Before he knows what’s happening, he’s empty and on his back, legs sprawled open obscenely. The feeling is indescribable but Pete thinks something like debauched probably comes close. Gary makes eye contact, hot and determined and Pete’s own eyes widen when he realizes.

“Ew, Gary, n-” is all he gets out, choked off by a whimper as the other boy’s mouth makes contact with the mess between his legs.

Pete’s had Gary’s cum in his mouth and can say from personal experience that it doesn’t warrant the delighted noise coming from his boyfriend. On principal, Pete’s disgusted but somewhere along the way his body disagrees. He’s not sure if it’s the knowledge of the obscene nature of what’s happening, Gary’s tongue mimicking the action of his dick moments ago, or the sudden, familiar confident flick of the metal in his mouth against his too-sensitive clit but Pete snaps.

“Gary!”

The ache explodes instantaneously into the most incredible calm and for those moments, Pete is worried about nothing. Things are quiet and good and warm and Gary is a calming, faraway presence still working between his legs until it’s  _too much_  and Pete is shoving him away without really realizing.

At some point Gary moves them again, him on his back and Pete laying bonelessly on top of him. Pete struggles to push himself up the little bit he needs the weave his fingers into Gary’s hair and line up their mouths.

The area around Gary’s mouth is wet and the taste that greets him when their tongues meet is unpleasant enough to have him scrunching his nose in distaste but that doesn’t stop him from doing it a second time until they have to pull away to catch their breath.

“Disgusting. I can’t believe you did that,” Pete complains, senses catching up with him. He can’t believe  _he_  did any of that either. Embarrassment threatens to overwhelm him.

“I don’t know, you came pretty hard for someone who’s so  _disgusted_ ,” Gary teases, drawing Pete’s attention with a hand coming to rest oh so innocently on his ass. He allows it without complaint, silent at the accusation.

He did. It’s true.

They lay in comfortable silence and Pete knows he needs to at least get them under a blanket before his roommate comes home, not that the evidence isn’t overwhelming, but letting himself doze is all too appealing in the moment.

“It’s hot when you jump me out of nowhere. Should fuck me next time,” Gary says softly, half-asleep himself.

“Fiend,” Pete grumbles back, burying his face in Gary’s neck.

It’s definitely a thought.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me [here](http://beathimbacktotheghetto.tumblr.com).


End file.
